Abrázame
by troublemakergirlSly
Summary: Una mejoría en El príncipe mestizo, nuevas amistades y algunas no tan nuevas. ¿Alguna vez deseaste que alguien se preocupara por ti a tal manera que estuviera a tu lado cuando lo necesitaras? En Hogwarts todo es posible
1. Chapter 1 A mi lado

**Hold my hand**

_Por: troublemakergirlSly_

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

* * *

**Pov Harry: **

- Ron, Ron. Por favor, reacciona. No me dejes, por favor -lloraba.

Aferrado a su cuerpo, no podía permitir que después de perder a Sirius él muriera. Sin ánimos giré la cabeza hacia el profesor Slugghorn, quien únicamente estaba sentado, aferrado a la botella de agua miel.

- ¿por qué no hace nada por él? -cuestioné en un grito.

Pero al ver que no se movía, decidí ir a por la señora Pomfrey, ella sabría bien cómo cuidarlo. Corría, pues la vida de mi amigo dependía de lo que yo hiciera. Al llegar avisé a la señora Pomfrey de lo sucedido.

- Corramos señor Potter. Pero yo ya no era capaz de escuchar, pues al momento de ir por el pasillo encontramos a Slugghorn cargando a Ron, negando con la cabeza. Una fría cubetada de agua recorrió mi espina dorsal, y trajo un profundo dolor en mi corazón. Algo similar a lo que sentí con Sirius. Intenté no sentirme mal, pues a él aún lo podía recuperar, él podía vivir.

- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Fred a mi lado.

- Ron está grave, creo que fue envenenado. Necesito que les avises a los demás, y también a Hermione -dije, y corrí dentro de la enfermería. Estando dentro vi a mi amigo en la camilla, tranquilo, estaba recuperando el color. Me acerqué hasta él, y toqué su frente.

- Ron, tienes que estar bien. No me dejes -susurré.

- Señor Potter, no debe estar aquí. Debería irse a dormir -dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- No me iré, a menos que me diga cómo está mi amigo.

- Esta bien, señor Potter. Pero debe saber que esto es algo normal después de envenenamiento... El señor Weasley está en estado de coma, como un vegetal. No sabemos hasta cuando esté así... Esperamos que mañana llegue un medimago de San Mungo para revisarlo.

No pude contestar nada, simplemente me callé, y deseé que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla como las que normalmente tenía. Salí de la enfermería cabizbajo, deseando no perder a mi mejor amigo. No podía imaginar cómo reaccionarían los señores Weasley, o sus hermanos.

Al llegar a la sala de Gryffindor encontré a Hermione frente a la fogata, sentada. En cuanto me vió corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿cómo está? -preguntó.

- Mal, cayó en coma. Mañana vendrá un doctor de san Mungo a verlo, pero dijo la señora Pomfrey que estará bien.

- Hay que descansar, Harry. Mañana iremos a primera hora -dijo. Y nos dispusimos a subir a nuestra habitación. Lo último que vi fue una lágrima en el rostro de Hermione.

**Pov Hermione: **

¿Qué haces cuando la persona que quieres está a punto de no despertar, y quedar como vegetal por siempre? No puedo entender cómo es que siempre me pasan cosas malas en mis relaciones, como con Viktor.

Al dormir, la última imagen que tuve fue la de un niño rubio, con una capa del colegio, en un vagón, sentado con sus amigos y mirándome con una mirada cálida de ojos plateados.

Al despertar corrí por mi uniforme y me duché, me coloqué la capa y salí disparada a la chimenea de la sala común, pues debía esperar a Harry, al ver que eran más de las ocho de la mañana, decidí adelantarme, o llegaríamos tarde.

En el pasillo pude ver que estaría pronto nevando, pues se sentía el frío abrasador. Al entrar en la enfermería me quedé sin aliento, pues estaba Malfoy tomado de la mano de Pansy, la cual estaba recostada en una camilla.

Eso estaba muy raro, pues yo era considerada su amiga de Pansy, y no me había enterado de lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido. Me sentí mal por no ser buena amiga de ella, cuando ella me había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones.

- Malfoy... -susurré. Pero él al parecer había pasado mala noche, y no reaccionaba. Invoqué un aguameti sobre él.

- ¿Pero qué...? Granger, hay mejores maneras de despertar a una persona -gruñó.

- Mejor guarda silencio, que te estuve llamando y nunca despertaste. Sólo quería saber qué había ocurrido con Pansy.

- Ella... Hm. Sabes que no es muy saludable en cuanto a su nutrición, y ayer no comió nada en todo el día, y se desmayó en el entrenamiento de Quidditch. La trajeron, pero dice la señora Pomfrey que puede perder mucho calcio si sigue así.

Negué con la cabeza, y me dispuse a ir con Ron.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la comadreja? Ayer estaba bien -dijo.

- Lo envenenaron, al parecer las chicas no lo quieren mucho últimamente -dije, y él sonrió por mi comentario.

- Yo diría que nunca lo han hecho... No es por nada, pero al único que aman las chicas es a mi -dijo, guiñando un ojo.

- Claro, todas menos Herms -dijo Blaise al entrar. Se acercó a mi y depositó un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla. Muy raramente él y yo nos habíamos entendido bien desde el torneo de los tres magos, y luego solíamos estudiar juntos.

- Exacto, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti Blaise -dije al momento en que le guiñaba un ojo, a manera de broma.

- Pues no entiendo qué le ves Granger, honestamente yo soy perfecto, él no -dijo Malfoy.

- Admítelo, te da envidia que sea mejor que tú y Herms me prefiera -dijo Blaise.

- ¿Envidia? Un Malfoy nunca tiene envidia -aclaró Malfoy.

- Claro, su ego es más que el de cualquier otra persona -contesté sarcástica, cuando vi que Harry iba entrando- Hola, flojo. Sigues despeinado.

- Sí, no pude dormir bien... Hola Blaise, Malfoy -saludó. Se situó a un lado de Ron a cerciorarse de que seguía con vida, y luego se acercó a nosotros.

- Vaya cara que te cargas, Potter -dijo Malfoy.

- Pues cómo te explico que mejor que la tuya sí está, hurón albino -contestó risueño- por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Pansy... Y Harry cayó desmayado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Actualizo el próximo domingo.

"Travesura realizada"


	2. Chapter 2 Confesiones

**Holding you **

**Por: TroublemakergirlSly**

_hola potterheads, espero se encuentren bien todos. Les dejo otro CAP, sé que son buenas personas y me perdonarán por subirlo hasta hoy. Les ofrezco una disculpa de todo corazón. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ;)._

**¡comencemos!**

* * *

-Harry, reacciona… por favor –dije llorando.

No lo podía evitar en ese momento, al verlo tirado y sin reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer, y la frustración que sentía no se comparaba con nada. Percibí que Blaise estaba a punto de hacerlo reaccionar con un poco de alcohol, y Harry comenzó a moverse. Se levantó, y por poco se cae, pero Malfoy le detuvo.

-No sabía que te ponías tan mal, Potter. De haber sabido que reaccionarías así no te habría mencionado siquiera un hola –susurró al momento en que lo estabilizaba en una silla. Él sin duda estaba tratando de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor con sus comentarios, y así fue. Harry mostró una sincera sonrisa al momento de estar sentado.

-Discúlpenme pero anoche no dormí bien, y creo que las noticias van de mal en peor día a día –dijo con desgane. Era obvio que el más afectado por la guerra que estábamos viviendo era él, pero nunca mencionaba nada de ello… No le agradaba el hecho de ser un mártir.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? –dijo una confundida Pansy desde su cama. Al momento de que Harry escuchó su voz un nerviosismo se hizo presente en él. Casi sin evitarlo se puso de pie, y a pesar de tambalearse al dar los pasos, nunca desistió hasta llegar a la camilla de Pansy. Todos de inmediato nos volteamos a otro lado, incómodos, pues éramos intrusos de su privacidad.

-Aquí estoy, y tú estás bien… Eso es lo que realmente importa – susurró, al momento que le daba un tierno beso en la frente. ¡Por Merlin que ellos dos eran como almas gemelas! Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron en esa posición un buen rato. Nosotros parecíamos Umbridge al estarlos observando tan detenidamente. Nos volteamos nuevamente, y como de costumbre, una sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Granger? –inquirió Malfoy, con un deje de irritación a la vez que alzaba la ceja izquierda para darle un toque juguetón a lo que hacía.

-No estoy segura de si es tu cara o si es el hecho de ver a Harry con Pansy… más que tu mejor amiga, hermana… -dije, sabiendo que eso le molestaría pues era la simple verdad, él y Pansy eran como hermanos, pues habían convivido por mucho tiempo juntos. Eso sin mencionar que en segundo grado Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, había hecho un compromiso con la familia Parkinson para que sus hijos se casaran y las familias perduraran. Sin embargo por una extraña razón Lucius deshizo dicho contrato… Dejándolos así como mejores amigos para siempre.

-¿Saben? Puedo sentir cuando una conversación ya no es amigable, y es obvio que ésta no lo es. Draco, vámonos. Por Salazar te lo imploro, no quiero que vayan a acabar discutiendo aquí… menos estando Madame Pomfrey… amigo, nos pueden quitar puntos… puedes cometer una estupidez –aclaró Blaise como si fuera un niño pequeño a un lado de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Draco parecía no mostrar interés en el hecho de las repercusiones. Él tenía un objetivo, y era hacerme rabiar y sacar mi lado de leona para comenzar con lo que segundos antes había dicho Blaise, una tempestad. Procuré no darle relevancia a ese hecho, pero una sonrisa con malicia se hizo presente en su boca.

-Tienes razón, Blaise. No vale la pena… A parte, creo recordar que hay un grupo de fans que seguro mueren por verme y estar a mi lado. No puedo hacerles esperar tanto… Sólo por si te interesa, Granger, hoy habrá entrenamiento de Quidditch, a las seis… irán mis fans –dijo, con un toque ronco al final, tratando de mostrar sensualidad, la cual no pasó desapercibida por ella. Sin embargo ella no mostró nada fuera de lo común al escucharlo. Ya se había acostumbrado a su comportamiento tan desinhibido.

-No creo, la verdad es que ya tengo planes… y tú, claramente no figuras en ellos. No soy como las demás chicas, Malfoy. Sólo te lo aclaro por si no te habías percatado de ello. A mi sí me agradan los chicos con cerebro y corazón –dijo lo último con un deje de venganza. Sin embargo aquello produjo una mueca de disgusto de parte de Malfoy, él nunca había sido muy cariñoso, pero él tenía un corazón. Y lo que le acababa de decir de alguna manera le había dolido.

-Creo que te acaban de batear, Draco. Acepta tu derrota como el refinado y elegante caballero que eres, amigo mío –dijo Zabinni al momento en que se situaba en medio de los dos, para así evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que se pudiera llegar a dar.

-Aquí nadie ha bateado a nadie… aún. Tú te lo pierdes ratona. Se voltearon, y Malfoy tal vez decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Pues al darse la vuelta sobre sus talones y salir de la enfermería me acerqué a Ron. Toqué su frente e intenté o llorar. No podía creer el hecho de que sólo por un capricho de Romina él se hubiera comido los chocolates que había embrujado con amortentia, y que por Lavender tuviera que tomar el veneno que lo dejó grave, aquí. Por suerte de ellas, ya había venido el medimago, y seguramente ya no sería tan severo su castigo como en un principio. Lo único bueno de todo era que el medimago había dicho que hoy en la tarde despertaría.

-Vas a estar bien, Ron. No nos dejes, Harry y yo te necesitamos... Somos el trío de oro. Te necesitamos mucho aquí, y más que nosotros, te necesita tu familia -dije, tratando de hacerlo fuerte, y a la vez de darme esperanza, puesto que Molly no podría aguantar perder a su hijo menor.

-Va a estar bien, Herms -comentó Pansy un poco preocupada. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, podía asegurar que ella no era como los demás creíamos. Puesto que tenía un increíble amor maternal por Malfoy. Lo más divertido de todo era ver como lo regañaba por andar haciendo maldades o por no mostrar educación al estar con nosotros, normalmente incluso le lanzaba uno que otro hechizo para que se tranquilizara y no nos hiciera nada. En cierta manera ella era como yo, pero con dos serpientes venenosas y rastreras Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy, tres de las más rastreras serpientes de todo Hogwarts. Eso provocó una sonrisa en mi.

-¿De qué te burlas, Herms?¿Soy acaso graciosa? -dijo Pansy al momento en que se dirigía a Harry, con una mueca de sorpresa y... disgusto.

-Para nada, es sólo que... Eres genial Pansy, probablemente debería ponerte un monumento por soportar a tus amigos... Son de lo peor -dije.

-Corrección querida, sólo Draco es un dolor de cabeza. Blaise hasta podría decir que lo amo en cierta manera como un hijo -dijo en un susurro maternal, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿o no, Harry?.

Harry como pudo contestó- claro, claro. Si tú lo dices, así es bonita -susurró.

Y así terminó el momento, los tres riendo, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos. No podíamos permitir que el ánimo decayera. Todo era complicado fuera de Hogwarts como para que encima nosotros nos hiciéramos pequeños.

/****\

Más tarde, en la biblioteca, estaba buscando un libro de Herbolaria que necesitaba para adelantar un trabajo de dos metros de pergamino. El libro que necesitaba estaba en un estante muy alto, y no tenía mi varita para bajarlo. Me comencé a frustrar por no llevarla, pero el ansia se esfumó al momento en que sentí un cuerpo detrás de mi, el cual llevaba un aroma a menta... o a algo fresco. Con una mueca, inmediatamente me di la vuelta, tenía una idea de quien era, pero al verlo ahí, con su sonrisa arrogante con un deje de broma, y un brillo en sus ojos que era algo raro en él. Sin pensarlo me hice hacia atrás, para evitar todo contacto físico con él, imponiendo un límite entre los dos.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger?¿Necesitas ayuda, ratona? -preguntó con picardía y un deje de sorna en su tono de voz.

-No... Bueno... Sí. Necesito el libro de Herbolaria Mágica II, pero no lo alcanzo -susurré. No quería, pero era la única forma de obtener el libro, y gracias a mi valentía Gryffindor, fui capaz de ello. Malfoy al instante comenzó a acercarse al estante, donde yo estaba recargada. Estiró el brazo hasta llegar a dónde estaba el libro, sin embargo en ningún momento separó su vista de la mía. Lo sacó lentamente del librero, lo bajó en un elegante movimiento y me lo ofreció para tomarlo.

-Espera... -susurró antes de entregármelo, moviéndolo de lugar para que yo no lo tomara- te lo daré hasta aclarar un asunto que tengo pendiente contigo -concluyó en lo que parecía un susurro. Con mucho pesar me encontré con que la distancia entre los dos era muy poca, y eso en cierta manera me incomodaba.

-¿Qué quieres aclarar, hurón? -pregunté con pesadez. No me agradaban para nada sus juegos, parecíamos un ratón y un gato. Me parecía que sólo daba vueltas a las ideas, y no me las planteaba tal cual, y eso no me gustaba.

-¿Por qué me odias? -preguntó. Sin embargo no pude mencionar nada, su pregunta me había dejado muda, y no entendía la razón, pues estaba más que claro que yo nunca había congeniado con él, los dos teníamos una forma de ser muy difícil y pesada. Estaba claro que tenía mucho tiempo hablándole sin tantos insultos como antes, debido a su amistad con Pansy, que hasta Harry y Ron parecían entenderse bastante bien con él y con bastante naturalidad, cabe mencionar. Pero la incógnita en mi cabeza era "¿por qué?Él tiene razón, ¿por qué no puedo?" Eso era algo que debía platicar con Ginny, Luna y Pansy... Pero, ¿y ahora qué le diría a él?.

-No te odio... Es sólo... -dije, sin embargo me calló tomando la palabra.

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque que yo recuerde nosotros teníamos una tregua por Pansy... Y yo sí he cumplido con mi parte, en cambio tú... -contestó con calma, pero con un suave deje de frustración en lo que él decía, para hacer cierto énfasis en que lo que decía era la verdad y nada más que eso.

-Debo irme, Malfoy... Tengo que hacer mis deberes... Tú sabes que somos premios anuales, y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar como si no tuviéramos nada por hacer... Debo irme -dije volteándome en un segundo, pero su mano me tomó la muñeca, impidiendo así que yo pudiera dar un solo paso. Vi sus ojos de un tono plateado que ocultaban un sin fin de cosas, los más grandes y oscuros secretos de lo que era su familia y de lo que era él. Sin embargo eso no hacia que no fueran familiares para mi, pues al verle de esa manera una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi, dejando a flote mis nervios, y un deje de tranquilidad... Era extraño, pero las sensaciones que esa mirada me producía eran tanto buenas como malas a la vez, sin dejarme saber si él era algo bueno o algo malo para mi.

-No, Granger. No dejaré que te vayas hasta aclararlo bien, como se debe... A parte, a mi no me engañas, tus deberes de esta semana los tienes hechos desde la semana pasada. No soy ciego ni sordo para fingir que no me doy cuenta cuando te subes a dormir a tu habitación, por sí te has dado cuenta compartimos la torre de premios anuales... Además, yo tengo todo el día, mi práctica de Quidditch se canceló por la tormenta que se está desatando, así que tú decides... -comentó Malfoy al momento en que se recargaba en una de las mesas cercanas, quedando frente a mi. "Por Morgana" pensé. "Si Merlín existió, que me libere de esto".

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo. Gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que es la mejor manera de pago para nosotros que estamos escribiendo historias nuevas y creativas para todos los que tienen el privilegio de leerlas. *Travesura realizada*

Lisicarmela: Gracias :) claro que es diferente, ya me abrumaron las demás historias todas son muy parecidas y decidí darle un pequeño giro a la historia.

Sasuhinas fan: Sé perfectamente que te agradó, y sólo por eso eres la mejor. Gracias por leerla :) eres sexy sensual solo por eso.


End file.
